Matt Tells A Story
by The Creatress
Summary: Matt babysits TK's kids. Problem: The little "angels" are used to a story before bed time.


Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. Toei owns it. Don't sue.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Author's Note: I am like so weird. But, everybody already knows that. This takes place after Season 02. Angela, Alan and Hope are all TK's kids. Who cares if he has less kids than that . . . I need three. Angela's seven, Allan's 5, Hope's 4.  
  
- Rose Silverstein  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
Matt Tells A story  
  
  
Matt rang the doorbell. The door was answered by his sweet sister-in-law. "Oh, hey, Matt," she said as she opened the door for him to come in, "we couldn't get another baby-sitter. I hope this isn't going to cause you any trouble . . . ?" "No, Kari, it's perfectly okay," Matt said as he came in.  
  
He looked around. The house was spotless. He doubted it'd stay that way after TK and Kari left. He heard something blow up in the living room. "TK? Kari?" he called. "Yes, Matt?" Kari asked. She had gone into the kitchen. "I think something just blew up in the living room," Matt said. "Oh, I bet's it's just the kids," Kari smiled and jogged up the stairs.  
  
Matt cautiously waked toward the living room. He entered it carefully. Yup, Kari was right. The three kids were playing Nintendo games. 'How am I gonna survive??' Matt thought.  
  
"Oh, hey, Matt!" TK appeared beside him. "Hey, TK, how's it going?" Matt asked. "Great, just great," TK replied. He looked over at his kids. Allan and Angela were yelling at eachother. "It was very nice knowing you," TK said, brightly to his older brother. Matt gave him a look. "This should be a bit easy," Matt said. TK nodded and said, "Uh huh . . . " with a bright smile. "TK, it's just two of my nieces and one of my nephews," Matt said. "Matt, if you hadn't noticed, those girls are your only neices and Allan's your only nephew and they are all going to make sure you never want to baby-sit again."  
  
"Right . . . If Mimi can do it, then so can I! You got that?" Matt asked. "Yeah, but we couldn't get the other baby-sitters to come back," TK said, "we even bribed them-" Kari suddenly appeared and clasped a hand over her husband's mouth. "Well, look at the time!" she exclaimed, "let's go, TK!" Kari dragged TK out of the house. Matt followed along until they reached the front door.  
  
Kari turned to him. "Okay, Matt," she took in a deep breath, "emergency telephone numbers are by the phone next to the TV in the living room. I left the kids' health cards next to the phone. Call us right after you call the doctor if something happens to my little angels. The kids have to in bed by 9:00 and make sure they brush and floss their teeth. No scary movies, no staying up late and no junk food before bed, okay? We'll be back around 11:00pm." She said all this very fast. "Kids!!" she called into the house.  
  
Matt heard the sounds stop and three kids appeared at once. "Okay, Mommy and Daddy will be back later, okay?" she asked as she kissed all three of them. "Be good for Uncle Matt," she added as she left.  
  
Once, Matt closed the door, a chill ran up his spine. He turned around to face his nephew and two neices, but . . . They weren't there. 'Oh no . . .' he thought. "Angela! Allan!" he called. Silence. "Hope?" he called.  
  
He started to look for them . . .   
  
Three hours later . . .   
  
"Finally," Matt sighed, "they have to go to bed now!" He somehow got them to brush their teeth and in a few minutes, they were in bed.  
  
"Stay in bed and try to go to sleep," he said. The three just starred at him. "What?" Matt asked. "Uncle Matt, Mommy or Daddy usually reads or tells us a story before bed time," Hope said. Allan rolled his eyes. "Whatever you do, don't tell the Snow White!" he pleaded.  
  
Matt pulled up0 chair and sat down infront of them. "A story. Okay, here goes . . . "  
  
*******************************************************  
Will Matt survive? Find out in the next part! 


End file.
